Eyes of a Chosen
by Molly Renata
Summary: Postgame Sheelos oneshot. Every time she gazed into those clear blue eyes, she was instantly smitten. She once hated him for being the perverted philanderer he was... not like a Chosen at all. But deep on the inside, she loved him deeply... Please R&R.


Eyes of a Chosen: A Fanfic by Gyppy

Timeline: Based 2 years after Tales of Symphonia

Summary: Every time she gazed into those clear blue eyes, she was instantly smitten. She once hated him for being the perverted philanderer he was... not like a Chosen at all. But deep on the inside, she loved him deeply...

Pairings: Sheelos, references to Colloyd

Author's Note: This is a oneshot dedicated to all Sheelos fans. I am a proud supporter of the ZelosxSheena ship, and I also write it every so often.

This is based two years after the game, so it will contain spoilers. Sheena is approximately 21, while Zelos is 24. The rating is for mild swearing and dirty humor (which you can always expect from Zelos).

This is my first 'true' Sheelos fanfic, so don't be too surprised if I mess up. XD

**abcba**

It had been two years since the two worlds were reunited... Sheena had returned to Mizuho, and Zelos was living a happy and peaceful life somewhere out there in Meltokio. Lloyd and Colette had returned to Iselia, and Genis and Raine had gone round the world to put an end to racism... it was a long, hard journey indeed. And Regal had returned to Altamira to work with the Lezareno Company, as had Presea. And Kratos... he returned to Derris-Kharlan to live out the rest of his life.

_What a fitting end,_ Sheena thought. _Figures he'd go and abandon his kid after all he put him through._

She was interrupted from her train of thought by the entrance of a rather unexpected person. Zelos had entered the room, and had immediately looked at her, as if expecting her to say something.

"Well, that was unexpected," the guardian user said, glancing up at Zelos. "Now, why did you leave all your hunnies in Meltokio just to come out and see me?"

"Not much, really," Zelos replied. "I just... y'know... wanted to see you."

"Yeah, sure," Sheena said sarcastically. "I know you practically exalted me as your goddess a few years ago, but you're still a pervert no matter how you look at it."

"Call me what you like," Zelos said. "What matters now is, I have something to tell you."

Sheena muttered something under her breath in Mizuhoan, then said, "Please do tell me."

"I had to apologize for all that stuff I did way back when," Zelos said. "I always just wanted attention... y'know, since no one in my family really ever cared about me. I was an unwanted child, not free to make my own decisions like everybody else. And that's how I became the way I am now... since I didn't like being ignored."

Sheena tilted her head, curious about what Zelos had to say. Her anger had calmed now, and she waited for him to go on.

"It was all how I was brought up," Zelos continued, walking closer to Sheena. "I always thought of you as a special friend... y'know, more than just another of my hunnies. But you always ignored me, so I figured you didn't feel the same about me." He rubbed his left cheek. "And sometimes you beat me up pretty damn bad. That's probably part of what made me think that."

"Yeah, I know," Sheena said, hanging her head. "If you'd just told me that from the start, I would've listened. I'm not _that_ oblivious."

"You're not like Lloyd," Zelos said, smirking. "Well, yeah, I always thought of you as a good person, despite all the beatings you gave me. Sometimes I just feel like I wanna die... but you've changed my life completely." He walked over and sat next to her, since she was sitting on her bed.

Sheena looked over at Zelos. "I've gotta say... I need to apologize too."

"Huh?" Zelos said, looking confused.

"I never really told you how I felt," Sheena said quietly. "I always just kept it secret, figuring it wouldn't make any difference if I told you. I'd always thought you just thought of me as one of your groupies... just another girl, basically. I never did get to like those idiots."

"Yeah, they're kinda stupid," Zelos said. "But I swear, if being around you is hell, I don't _want_ to experience heaven."

"Too late," Sheena said, smirking. "You're already a Chosen."

"Yeah, I guess so," Zelos said. "But, y'know, being around you is like one step closer to heaven." His tone softened. "As a matter of fact, Cruxis Crystal or no, you're still an angel, to me."

"Me, an angel?" Sheena laughed. "Nah, I always thought of myself as more of a demon from hell or something, never an angel."

"You're definitely demonic," Zelos said, smirking. "A violent demonic banshee."

Sheena allowed herself a slight laugh at Zelos' comment, as well as the nickname, despite the fact that she hated it so much. "_You're_ more like _my_ angel... and, y'know, sometimes I hate to admit it, but you're also pretty good-looking too." She reached up a hand and ran it through his hair, enjoying the smooth feel.

"Why thank you," Zelos said. "You're not such a hateful person after all."

Without warning, Sheena suddenly shifted her body so that she was facing Zelos, and pulled his face closer, which shocked the ex-Chosen. However, he didn't attempt to free himself from her grip.

"You'd better watch out," Sheena said. "Because when the medusa looks a full-grown man in the eye, he turns to stone." She winked.

"You're not ugly enough to be a medusa," Zelos said, smirking. "But you certainly seduce me."

Sheena carefully drew Zelos' face even closer to hers, looking him straight in the eye. And how she loved those eyes... deep, crystal-blue orbs, carrying nothing but the sparkling life of a living Chosen.

For a moment, she hesitated. Then, she asked quietly, "May I?"

"Of course," the ex-Chosen replied, a broad grin crossing his face. "Anytime you like."

Sheena gently pulled him into a kiss, one that he had been anticipating the entire time. Perhaps due to that anticipation, or perhaps drawn about by his perverted tendencies, Zelos returned it with vigor, deepening it almost unintentionally. They locked in an intense, passionate kiss, one that knocked them down onto the bed, laying next to each other, holding one another close.

After a time, they broke apart to catch their breath.

"It's been two years and you haven't changed a bit," Zelos said, grinning from ear to ear. "You're still just as intense in the bedroom as you are on the battlefield."

"Let's not get _that_ rowdy yet," Sheena warned, though she also bore a grin. "You may be good at kissing, but I doubt you're good at _that_."

"Hey, what can you say," Zelos said. "I plan to keep mine for quite some time."

"I'm glad you said that," Sheena muttered. "I really hoped you hadn't been sleeping around."

"I'd _never_ do _that_," Zelos said. "Not with you around. I was always hoping I'd be able to save it for someone special... like you."

Sheena was quiet for almost a full minute, then finally asked, "Do you have wings like the other people with Cruxis Crystals? Y'know... like the other angels."

"Sure do," Zelos replied.

And with that, he allowed the mana of his Cruxis Crystal to flow through his body, and an orange aura encircled him. From his back grew shimmering, sparkling, golden-orange wings of mana, rather rough-textured, but beautiful all the same. He wrapped them around her, and she could feel the bizarre warmth radiating from them, even though she couldn't physically feel them.

Sheena was entranced. Never before had she felt something so incredible as this.

"...They're beautiful," the summoner finally managed, gazing deeply into his crystalline eyes. "And they feel so wonderful, too."

"I was hoping you'd say that," Zelos said. "It doesn't exactly feel pleasant to summon them. It's kinda... draining. And it makes me cold for, like, a second or two. But I suppose it's worth it... after all, I wouldn't be able to fly without these things."

"Then why did you summon them?" Sheena questioned.

"For my favorite hunny of them all," Zelos said, grinning. "I wouldn't have done it if it weren't for you."

"...You're an idiot," Sheena said quietly, after a brief pause. "But... I suppose that's what I love about you."

She closed her eyes, savoring the warmth of Zelos' wings; when she opened them again, she found herself mouth-to-mouth with him as he gazed deeply and lovingly into her eyes. They started kissing again, just as deeply as they had before, exploring the realms of each other's mouths. Almost impulsively, she began to reach down his back-

And was abruptly cut off when Orochi entered the room and immediately glared at the two.

They quickly separated, and Sheena looked up at Orochi confusedly.

"What are you doing here?" the guardian user asked.

"I don't know, what is _he_ doing here?" Orochi demanded, pointing at Zelos. "And most of all, why the hell were you... two... connected like that? It's despicable! Absolutely despicable!"

"Is there some freaky Mizuho law that demands that you don't kiss other people?" Zelos asked, his tone worried.

"Nah," Sheena replied. "It's just that he doesn't like seeing me with other guys."

"Ah, so he has a crush on you," Zelos said.

"Not _that_," Sheena muttered. "He's just... sorta... y'know, overprotective of me. Probably because we've known each other since we were children. It's just kinda natural, y'know? Like Lloyd does with Colette."

"So that means he has a crush on you," Zelos said, remembering how Lloyd always watched over Colette like a hawk, and how he had always seemed to have a crush on her... if only a slight one.

"Whatever," Sheena said. Then, she turned back to Orochi. "Now, please do answer my question. Why on Symphonia are you here?"

"Just checking on you," Orochi replied. "I have no intent of harming your... lover here. Of course, I think I'll take my leave now. You two need some private time, am I right?"

"You can do whatever you like," Sheena said.

Orochi left the room silently, making sure to close the door securely.

"Geez, _he's_ pretty suspicious," Zelos muttered.

"I would be too with _you_," Sheena said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Zelos questioned, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Shut up and kiss me," Sheena replied.

Their lips met for a third time, Sheena still wrapped in the protective coating of Zelos' wings.

**abcba**

Author's Note: Zelos has cool wings. Even though they don't go good with his hair color and clothing. He looks rather... tacky. But who cares? He still has cool wings.

And now, I must apologize to Sheeloyd fans. If you want Sheeloyd from me, read _Heart of Stone_. It's gonna be my only fic with Sheeloyd. Unless I somehow start to hate Sheelos and Colloyd. XD


End file.
